The five oddities of Ouran highschool
by Vendori
Summary: 5 siblings that have finally found each other again, sent to Ouran academy by their father to 'learn proper manners' when all their father really wants is for them to disappear. who will save them from being abused by their peers again, or even worse murdered by the only family they have left, the only one they are meant to trust... rated T to keep me safe R&R first fic
1. Chapter 1

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa ,Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

Chapter 1- character information

* * *

Vendori

**Personality**: Quiet but the leader of her siblings the only one who can put the others in their place, she loves history and geography, her hobbies include martial arts and kendo, also has a passion for drawing.

**Looks: **White Hair and her left eye is red, right eye is misty white. She has very long hair reaching the bottom of her back but wears hoodies to cover her eyes and white hair.

**Birth date: **June 18

**Age: **17

* * *

Vanesa

**Personality:** The most 'business crazy' she is the smartest out of the group and researches everyone she meets to see if they are a danger to her family. Her favourite subjects are math and physics.

**Looks: **White Hair and her eyes are red. She has long hair reaching the middle of her back. She wears a wig and contacts the look different from her siblings and hide her strange hair and eye colour. Her wig is blond and her contacts are green.

**Birth date: **June 18

**Age: **17

* * *

Verity

**Personality:** The most innocent and unknowing, she is childish and doesn't bother to hide her eyes or hair like the rest of her siblings. Her favourite subjects are math and home economics. Although her attitude is childish and innocent she is very smart and knows when something is wrong with her siblings.

**Looks: **White Hair and her eyes are red. She has short hair reaching the top of her shoulders.

**Birth date: **June 18

**Age: **17

* * *

Viola

**Personality: **Loves to prank people with her sister Vida but is a little more mature than her, 4 smartest out of the 5 but able to read and pick up on others emotions more than the rest.

**Looks: **White Hair and her eyes are red. She has mid length hair that is very stylish. She has dyed her hair a dark black and her contacts are hazel gold.

**Birth date: **June 18

**Age: **17

* * *

Vida

**Personality:** The most childish and arrogant out of the 5 she loves to play pranks with Viola and is the 'dimmest' out of all of them, she is very immature and finds it hard to make friends and considers her sisters friends her 'toys' she toys with them by taking their things and giving false messages.

**Looks: **White Hair and her eyes are red. She has mid length hair that is very stylish. She has dyed her hair a dark black and her contacts are hazel gold. the same as viola

**Birth date: **June 18

**Age: **17


	2. Chapter 2

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa, Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

Chapter 2- Vendori's hobby

Verity pov

"Vendoriii~ where are you Ve-chan~" I whine playfully as I walk into her room. Her room was simple plain no posters like our sisters or teddy bears like mine or paper work like Vanesa's all vendori's room had was her bed and her training weights lined up along the wall, she had 20 training weights all together but only 10 where here. This tells me that she isn't sleeping or having a shower. So where could she be? I crossed the corridor to Vanesa's room. She knows where we all are at any given moment (or usually does).I knock on Vanesa's door and shout "Va–chan~ where's Ve-chan~?" all I got was silence… after a moment I burst in and got a glare. "Where is Ve-chan, Va-chan?" I looked over her room, it's only been 5 days since we found each other again and father made us move here but already it's full of paper work and the walls have been painted a dark violet. That's was her favourite colour.

We all have different favourite colours which are sometimes used as a mean to find out which quint we are. My favourite is pink, Vendori's is Dark Blue, Viola's is orange and Vida's is light blue. We all love these colours and we each have a badge that it a rose of our preferred colour, mother got them made when she was still alive, she was the only one who could tell us apart.

I looked to where Vanesa was sitting, she was sitting at her desk already typing in my sister's name to find her location. "It seems that Vendori has already completed the paper work I gave her and headed to her dojo" Va-chan said without looking up. She closed the search window and continued her work. I just smiled thinking why didn't I go there first and then skipped out the room saying goodbye. I skipped down the hall passing my sisters rooms and made my way to the furthest part of our land so far I had to get a car there.

Ve-chan always walks there though she says it helps her warm up. She really loves sports and is really athletic. I guess you could say we all are but not as passionately as ve-chan, I love it more than my other sisters but I have asthma and can't do the same levels of exercise as my Ve-chan. Ve-chan is the most healthy out of all of us but because of her she has regular panic attacks, it is very scary when she has these and the doctors say it's incurable.

* * *

It was 15 minuets before I reached the dojo and as I steped out of the car I could already hear Ve-chan shouting as she went thought the moves. I took off my shoes, bowed and then walked in slowly alerting her to my presence. You see my sister, the youngest of us all is partially blind she didn't always have that misty white eye, when we were split at 6 years old, I stayed here with father being the oldest of us, the others went to family, except Vendori, she went to fathers business associate, father 'trusted' him but in reality he hated our family and ours his. He abused my sister and hurt her allot, one day he got drunk and angry he threw a vase at her and a sharp glass shard went into her eye blinding her. But that's not all he did to her, he did something unspeakable to her then scarred her for life. She still refuses to tell us what he did to her but I have seen her scar, I didn't tell the others but I saw what he did, he took a knife and engraved the word 'tainted' in to my youngest sisters' back over and over again. Apparently the thing that a-hole did to her is the reason for her panic attacks the reason she is so protective of us, the reason she trains so hard, the reason she hates herself…

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the dojo she stopped and looks to me, her body covered in sweat and her hair tied up out of her face. She bows towards me and I smile, a hint of a smile tugs at her lips and she waves hello, she doesn't speak much only when necessary, she's a selective mute, she didn't speak much before we where separated but now she hardly speak at all. I stop forgetting why I came here then remember. "Hey Ve-chan we got in!" I shout throwing my self at her, she catches me easily and pulls a funny face, "to Ouran academy, everyone got accepted and you got offered a scholarship!" Its true Ve-chan got a sports scholar ship of course I knew she would refuse, and let someone else have it. We were rich enough to get in with money someone less fortunate than us could get it if she refused, so the four of us, when we heard, knew she would say no. She smiled knowing what I was thinking and tapped my nose. I giggled and said she should hurry up so we can get back to the house and have some lunch. She signed to me to let no one in, she knew that I knew about her scar and wasn't bothered as long as I didn't ask or tell any one about it.

A little while later we were sitting in the car in a comfortable silence, if it had been any of my other sisters it would have been awkward, but with Vendori it was nice. I relaxed against her shoulder and slowly fell asleep. I unlike my sisters was a midget. I hated it but Vendori was a giant out of the rest of us she also hated it, it made her an easy target. Viola, Vida and Vanesa were all the same height. Before I knew it Vendori was slightly shaking next to me, I knew we had a few more minuets before we arrived at our destination, I looked at her and got out my phone yelling at the driver to hurry up, I phoned Vanesa and told her what was happening, Vendori was having another panic attack…


	3. Chapter 3

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa, Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

Chapter 3- The Cause

Vendori's pov

I felt Verity lean against me, her breathing calm and slow her face was peaceful, not happy, nor sad, just peaceful. I looked up at the TV that was in the car. Although it wasn't big it was nice. I just stared at it blankly not realising what channel it was on… horror. Crap I thought as I watched the villain stalk up to the unsuspecting victim, with the bloody knife in his hand. Instantly my mine went to the day he first carved into my back. My wounds began to throb, crap, crap, crap was all I could think. I watched wide eyed as the villain began butchering the sweet young lass who was unfortunate to be his victim.

Black spots clouded my vision and my mine replayed EVERYTHING he ever did to me, it hurts, it feels like my mind is on fire. No, I don't want to remember. It took weeks to forget even some of it. To know that I was safe and he wasn't around every corner. I don't want to remember, please don't make me remember…

When my vision was almost gone I felt myself shaking and I could slightly hear verity shouting something, to who I don't know, what she was saying I don't know, it was strange, hearing but not being able to understand what is being said. My mind began racing with questions again, what was happening? Was I mad for this to be happening? Whys this happening to me? What is going to happen? What's going to happen to me? I'm scared, someone please help me.

10 minutes later

Where am I? Why am I here? What the hell happened? Oh, right, I'm insane and had another episode… is that what it's called? I can't remember. I just want to sleep. It feels like my wounds have opened again. They hurt… someone help me… I'm scared and no one can help me. But I want help, no I need help but no one will. Does everyone hate me? Is that why THAT man hurt me? And punished me… someone help me…


	4. Chapter 4

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa, Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

**OK just saying I need reviews and this chapter is sort of based off what _I _feel like after a panic attack so no ****complaining**

* * *

Chapter 4- The hospital….

**Vendori pov**

It smells funny, where am I? ... Oh, right, I'm a freak who has a panic attack just because I saw a little blood. Someone kill me. I'm useless and a bother to my older sisters… Sigh… I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling above me. Yep, I was in a hospital. Just where a freak like me should be… I stayed like that, thinking, for sometime, I was laying down and it was dark. I could hear my heartbeat: dumdum, dumdum it was very... soothing and my mind began to relax… the questions dying down, for once it was peaceful. I began to relax even more slowly but surely I began falling asleep.

* * *

**Verity pov**

I watched Vendori as she rested in our private clinic, her heart rate slow and steady. She had fainted after her panic attack. And now my younger sisters were talking to our father. Trying to convince him to wait till she was better, then they were going to visit the headmaster and convince him to let us wear wig and to let Vendori wear non uniform, so she could hide her hair and wear something she could fight in. she needs to be able to fight in it because we all know that she will practically live in the dojo's and father wont buy her the gear that she needs so she can look like a boy and fight at the same time (oh yes I forgot, she's often mistaken as a boy, and now after meeting that bastard she needs to, she's scared of men(only adults)). ~sigh~ my little sisters are so much work…

* * *

**Vanesa**** pov**

~sigh~ Vendori is too much trouble, first she goes missing (went to her dojo without telling anyone), then she has a panic attack and now she is in the hospital making us a few days late for school. Oh well, she's my little sister and it will help me convince the headmaster to allow her to wear non-uniform… which will help us all, it shall give her a overprotective brother who is always around us, protecting us from weirdoes… I closed my cell phone, I had just finished speaking with the headmaster, MR. Suoh, and he gave us permission to wear wigs and the sorts, and Vendori to wear no uniform. That's two down one to go, all I had to do now was call up the clinic and then order lots of paracetamol. Mother in the sky why do you hate me?


	5. Chapter 5

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa, Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

Chapter 5- first day (time skip out of hospital)

* * *

**Vendori pov**

Ok, so it's about a day after my panic attack, and my wounds are bandaged, my sisters are happy, my father is…, I don't know, the headmasters happy, we have out schedules and are now heading to 3-A. I'm at the back with Verity on my shoulders, Vida and viola in front (AN: Vida and Viola are referred to as the twins cause they look exactly alike) and Vanesa in the middle.

My sisters were wearing adaptations of the uniform that Vida and Viola made for them, Verity's dress was 'puffier' than it was before and looked allot like a princess dress that children might wear, Vanesa's was more practical, the puffy sleeves were gone and was easier to move around in. the twins of our group's dresses were adapted to look the opposite of each other, so they made a cardigan like thing that had the school logo on opposite sides. This was just for the purpose of people telling them apart. I my self had been used as a dress up doll by my sisters, although I quite liked my clothes, I was wearing a baggy pair of Nike trousers with a black sleeveless top and a dark blue superdry hoodie, I had got the hoddie personalised so that the hood came past my eyes when down.

* * *

We walked in time, left, right, left, right, and so on, we stopped in front of the door and the twins knocked and it opened. I walked in last and closed the door. I turned to face the front with verity still sitting on one shoulder, I asked her to do this when I came back from HIS home, to help me build up my leg strength and to let her talk for me, she out of this, got a free ride every were and a protector.

I looked around, doing a basic assessment of the room and the people in it, the class room was big, and it was light, allot of windows. The people, they didn't really stand out to me, apart from two people, one tiny, a lot like Verity, and one tall, a lot like me, I kept my eye on them while my sisters introduced themselves. We did it in age order like we always did Verity then Vanesa, Vida, Viola and then me, I squeezed verity's leg, signalling that I couldn't speak.

She introduced me "This is Vendori, he's the youngest out of all of us but he's a mute, Kay?! Oh and we are quintuplets just so you know " (AN: forgot Vendori can't speak at all, she can only sing and that's only when she's with her sisters.) Vanesa passed my note to the teacher who was looking at us like we were crazy.

But then looked away to see where she could put us. I looked up slightly, there was one seat at near the front, two near the middle and two right at the back near the tall boy and the small boy. She told us to split up and sit in those respective seats. Had a small silent conversation with my siblings and then walked to the back. I set verity on the chair by the wall and then my self next to the tall person.

Class passed quickly and I had to constantly ignore the whispers coming from the girls in the room.

"Ohh, he's so much like mori-sempai."

"Oh he's sooo mysterious and sooo hunky."

I almost sniggered at this one. Silly girls, cant ever recognise one of their own!

I didn't laugh so at the things the boys were saying though,

"I wonder if we can do that small one? She looks like she couldn't refuse!"

"Oh three of the same, image a foursome with the three the same height!"

I tensed up at this and gave a note to verity saying 'call over the others, I'm worried. I'm not playing my role very well am I nee-san?' she looked at me and then shouted to our sisters. The twins came right away but Vanesa was held back, some boys were harassing her, she looked scared, I immediately went to her side, and pushed the boys into the wall. A loud growl came from my throat. I stayed like that for a few moments and no one in the class moved or spoke. I then released them, they slid to the floor. And I walked slowly over to Vanesa. I picked her up and walked over to my sisters and nodded with my head for them to follow me. They did and we went to the garden.

* * *

I set Vanesa down and looked over her for injures. Finding none I hugged her. I used quint telepathy to say sorry over and over again till she held up her hand and hugged me back. The others joined in too, having been worried about Vanesa.

Finally someone spoke up "let's go find a music room. We need to calm down."

We all nodded and went wondering seeing as we had a free period and then it was club activity time.

* * *

**AN: ok guys if someone doesn't review I'm taking down this fanfiction. I need reviews. Lots of people have been reading it but no one reviews. Ever a like or a PM please people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa, Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

Ve-chan = Vendori

Va-chan= Vanesa

Vi-chan= Vida

Vo-chan= Viola

Chapter 6 - first day part 2

**Verity pov**

I followed my sisters through the school va-chan holding a map directing us to the nearest music room. It was close and we stepped in it was called 'music room 4' it was full of instruments! I noticed a door leading into another room, and I checked it out as ve-chan set va-chan down on a bench. The room was big and filled with chairs and tables, it looked like a social club or something. Ah well, back to **MUSIC YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! **

I closed the door and legged it over to the piano, ve-chan sat with me, the 'twins' grabbed violins and va-chan a flute we began to play (AN: cant find music to fit so just imagine!) I played piano with ve-chan. ve-chan was doing the peddles for me and she was also singing. Her voice was a little rough and sore but it was beautiful none the less. We played several songs till ve-chan had to stop for over using her voice.

**Haruhi's**** pov**

I came in late to club, but it didn't matter. Everyone was there already, sure, even the guests. But no one was waiting for me… they were all watching something in the music room next to us. I walked over slowly puzzled as why I hadn't got a lecture yet. Then I heard it… It was beautiful, amazing and just wow! There were no words to describe it, it was like all the instruments and the 1 voice were in sync. It was mystifying. 'Well that tells me why everyone is over here' she mused silently. She just listened to the remainder of the song happily. The next song that was played made her feel sad, the next, in love, then emotionless, angry, hurt, happy, and the last made her feel lonely each song a different emotion. It was amazing

**Verity pov**

We packed up all the instruments and made to leave but before we could the was a loud bang and we all jumped except Vendori who got into a fighting stance and glared in the direction of the sound.

.

.

.

.

Ohh shoot.

Someone was listening to us play… well to be precise 7 boys and a heck load of girls. No wait 6 boys and a heck load of girls and 1 cross dresser. Ah of course there is always a cross dresser… well ve-chan will have a cross dressing friend! Heh! Eek they are staring at us! I went and hid behind ve-chan. She slowly let her guard fall and then picked me up. She started to walk out of the room, letting our sisters leave first till **a very** hyperactive blond came sprinting towards us. My sisters were already out the door and ve-chan was about to leave when he grabbed me from my sisters shoulders. I cried out and ve-chan whipped around kicking the boys sending him flying and as she did so plucked me from the baka's grasp. He was sent flying and 2 redheads that looked like twins caught him. I snuggled into my sister's grasp and whimpered making my self seem adorable. My other sisters came back in, attracted due to the noise.

My younger sisters glared at the strangers that were now in front of us slathering that blond baka with attention. The girls all stayed in the doorway obviously scared of the rumours going around about ve-chan already. Although they were all completely true…

The 7 people dressed in the boy's clothes were all pretty handsome and the two that stood out in class to me were there as well. The tall stoic one and the small 'bouncy' one I looked at them all, the blond baka, the 2 redhead's the cross dresser the stoic the small blond and the glasses that reminded me terribly of Vanesa… they glared at us and we all hid behind ve-chan this time. But she stood her ground and gave her best ever glare. This time the blond baka, the small blond and the redheads hid behind the stoic one. He just raised an eyebrow and then allowed the small blond to climb on his shoulders. I did the same with ve-chan and the small blond looked me in the eyes now that we were the same height… everyone in the room seemed to sweat drop at that moment except me ve-chan, the stoic and the small blond. Huh… Ve-chan and the stoic had what seemed like a silent conversation and then at the same time moved over to the side of the room. Me and the small blond looked at each other while our transport was moving. Before I looked back at my sisters and had a silent conversation with them as well. I asked them if they knew what had just gone on, and of course they didn't. No one knew what was going on in her head…


	7. Chapter 7

**The five oddities of Ouran highschool**

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club. But I do own Vendori, Vanesa, Verity, Viola and Vida. I ALSO OWN THE WORD VENDORI I MADE THAT WORD!**

Ve-chan = Vendori

Va-chan= Vanesa

Vi-chan= Vida

Vo-chan= Viola

* * *

Last time-

Me and the small blond looked at each other while our transport was moving. Before I looked back at my sisters and had a silent conversation with them as well. I asked them if they knew what had just gone on, and of course they didn't. No one knew what was going on in Ve-chan's head…

Chapter 7 - first day part 3

* * *

**Vendori's pov**

I moved over to the side of the room with the tall boy. He seemed to be quiet but not a selective mute like me. Still he seemed to know the silent language me and my sisters used, so did the small boy whom was sitting on his shoulders. As I got the side of the room I turned around and rested my back on the wall. I looked out over the others doing a quick scan for dangers, finding none I looked at what the others were doing. I noticed the girls that were squealing so loudly before were gone, thankfully, our 'twins' were still arguing with the boy twins and the blond baka. Glasses and Va-chan were sitting down on a sofa that was placed behind the piano (properly doing research on everyone they just met). I sighed and let my self slightly relax… but just for a moment when I felt the 60 or so other presences out side the window, well this is a school for the rich, but who are they targeting…

.

.

I moved pushing everyone out the room apart from the small blond and the tall stoic. I asked the girl to make tea for everyone using my note pad. I then looked behind me and motioned for the 2 left to join the rest in the other room. But they didn't. just stood there tense… I wonder if they could feel the presences too…

**Mori pov**

My gut feeling tells me something bad is about to happen. Vendori just pushed everyone out of the room and gave Haruhi a note. She then looked to us and motioned for us to leave. That's when I felt it… so many presences sitting outside the window…

How could I not notice it before? I looked to Mitsukuni hoping that he will feel them as well. When I realize… I was the only one who didn't feel it… Mitsukuni was already tense ready to fight…

Vendori walked over to us patting both of us on the head, a silent message to say thank you…

* * *

**No Ones pov**

Sounds of windows crashed could be heard. And then several 'thunks'. Within seconds the floor was littered with unconscious bodies… all of them from Mitsukuni and Takashi. Vendori was taking out double the amount they were though… 'he' was just throwing them the way they came… out the window. Thankfully there was a rather large pond underneath the window…

* * *

**Vendori's pov**

I finished with around 30-40 of them while the tall one and the short one finished with theirs. The attackers were just getting back up again though. That's why I threw mine the way they came. So they couldn't come back… I watched as they finally made them all unconscious. Hmm ok so from watching the tall one studies kendo and seems to be a master, and the small one is a Haninozuka master… what does that remind me of?

.

.

.

Ah… Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka… WOW…

I bowed with my head down till the small one… no sorry Master Mitsukuni asked why. I raised my head slightly and scribbled something down on my pad… 'Because I did not realise I was in the presence of the legend Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, 2 of the few people I look up to in this world'. I raised my pad above my head so they could read it clearly…

Master Haninozuka spoke "whoa Takashi are we really legendary?" then Master Morinozuka spoke "yes Mitsukuni we are."...

* * *

**END**

**wooo! Sorry its short! I started quite a bit of coursework this week so yay…**

**R&R PLEASE I GOT MY FIRST REVIEWS THE OTHER DAY woooo happy me happy me!**


End file.
